My Time (Edited)
by Lydia Renee
Summary: Edited from original version. Rose and Dimitri come from completely different worlds; Rose is part of a strict Amish community and Dimitri is your classic bad-boy. Can they work past their differences? Or will the people they love most keep them apart? Extremely OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers! **

**If this story sounds familiar to you its because I wrote it on a different account under the name Lydia Irving. I stopped writing this about 2 years ago and just found it again (but of course forgot all my account info). This is my new account and the revamped story. I hope you enjoy! A little something to keep in mind, not all of the Amish facts are 100% true…it all comes from research and my own experiences visiting the Amish community. **

Rose was helping her mother prepare dinner when her baby sister Rebecca dropped a glass on the floor causing a sharp ring to reverberate through the walls of their home. Rose's mother, Janine, who was usually quite patient, rolled her eyes heavenward as if asking for strength and then bent down to start picking up the shattered pieces. She hadn't said a word to Rebecca yet, who was standing there with her hands pulled in under her chin and her eyes cast downward, seeming unsure if she should fix her mistake and help her mother, or if she should hang back and stay out of the way.

Her sweet brown eyes meet Rose's and Rose gave her a small smile as she stood at the stove stirring the soup that her mother had made to warm the boys up after coming in from outside. Eventually, Rebecca knelt down and started to help her mother and Rose was left, still stirring in silence. It was usually quiet at their house now, what with her older sister Sarah married as well as her older brother Caleb. And with her father and john still out working, the house was left to Rebecca, Rose, and their mother. Rebecca, being only six didn't have as heavy a work load as her sister and mother, and so nearly everything that was in relation to the house was left to the two women.

Rose wasn't the kind of girl that slacked off in her work; she did everything to the best of her ability and she took joy in pleasing her family with what she could offer them. But despite that joy, Rose always found herself looking for more; a fact that shamed her. One day she would become part of the church, she would court a nice boy and then marry him. She looked forward to the child-filled environment that she had been raised in. But she was plagued with a deep longing in her heart for something more; something exciting outside of her safe community and the expectations of her elders.

Rose had been on rumspringa for almost a year now, the time where Amish teenagers were given a little leniency and could immerse themselves in the way of the English. She had some friends who wore some English clothes, and once when she was younger she caught her brother Caleb smoking when he was her age. It was basically the time that they had to experiment with the English way of life and when it was over they would make the decision to join the church or to live with the English. Most people had their fun and then came back to what they knew. They joined the church and eventually married. There were always a few who liked the English conveniences too much to go back to the old fashioned lifestyle the Amish community offered. To Rose, it seemed like an easy enough choice. Up until now, she hadn't even taken advantage of this time, so why would she feel conflicted about something that was so black and white for her? Everything she knew was in this community; her family, her friends, her faith. And every single one of them was wrapped up in this life. Why would she ever feel the need for anything else when this future offered her so much safety? She had an itch she needed to scratch. That was it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

When the boys came in from the fields their cheeks, noses and ears were bright red from the cold. As they stumbled one by one into the house, each of them sighed at the feeling of warmth that washed over them; their loud sniffling echoing through the house as they tried to get rid of the moister pooling at their noses. The house was heated by a giant wood stove by a giant wood stove that was located in the living room. In the morning, when the flames had died down overnight, the house was chilly; the wood floors cold underneath their feet. But once it was filled with wood and burning, you could hardly stand to be in the room. No matter what the temperature was outside, that stove caused warm, dry heat to radiate throughout the house. But right now as the whole family; Ibrahim, Janine, John, Rose, and little Rebecca sat down for dinner the house felt safe and comfortable.

Dinner was usually a quiet affair, probably because Rose's father and brother were too busy shoveling food in their mouths the entire time. Afterwards, as Rose and her mother got up to do the clearning John sat his giant paw on her shoulder and looked up at her with his big grey eyes, the same eyes that were on their mothers face, and complimented her cooking. "That was a great meal, Rose." She flushed with pride and continued her cleaning, giving a small smile every so often when she remembered her brother's praise. Suddenly, she recalled what she was planning on doing later that night and bit back the shame that crawled up into her chest like poison.

Later that night, Rose was in her bed twitching with anticipation that made her stomach roll and heart clench. It was almost midnight and it wouldn't be long before Rose would have to get out of bed and meet Katie. Unable to stand the waiting any longer, Rose threw back the covers that were over her clothes and snuck down the stairs, flinching every time the ancient wood groaned in protest. By the time she finally reached the bottom, she was shaking with worry; never in her life had she done something like this. The very idea of doing what she was about to do had her fantasizing about climbing back up the stair and crawling into bed for the night. Her promise to her friend and her eagerness for some fun kept her at the bottom at the steps. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed hold of her coat and walked out the front door.

The air was even colder at night without the sun to warm her, and her breath came out in large foggy gusts. Her extremities were already beginning to go numb and her whole body was wracked with shivers. She couldn't wait to be in the car that Katie's friend was bringing so she could feel the blood pumping through her again.

The night was filled with the sounds of nature; something that was peaceful to her in the day but just plain scary at night. Each crunch of her boots on the light layer of snow made her feel even more alone; one pair of boots, nothing else. She had only walked for a short time before she caught sight of something bobbing in the distance. With closer examination she took a comforted sigh as she recognized Katie in her dark blue dress and black cap that all unmarried women wore over their buns. Katie must have seen Rose at the same time because her pace increased until she finally came to a stop in front of Rose, both girls panting from running through the snow. Katie spoke first, still panting from exertion, "I'm so glad I caught up with you so quickly, I was scared out of my mind in the dark!"

"Yah, me too." Rose answered. Unable to say anymore now that the panic had caught up with her once again.

Just then they heard the sound of a car as a Jeep pulled up and the door swung open to reveal a girl with blonde hair behind the wheel. She was tall and skinny, from what Rose could tell with her sitting down, and she had big green eyes and a kind smile on her face. The fact that she wasn't covered in piercings and heavy makeup like some of the English girls Rose had seen made her feel better. Katie climbed into the front seat and Rose opened the back door, sliding into a seat that was filled with shopping bags.

"Sorry about the mess back there, I brought a whole bunch of clothes so we could figure out what looked best on you." The girl said, their eyes meeting in the mirror. "I'm Lissa, by the way."

Rose gave her a smile, "Rose," she said "Thank you for bringing the clothes for me."

"No problem." She said with another smile, and Rose knew that she liked her already.

Rose started going through the bags, shocked that she would be wearing these clothes later. Everything was a rainbow of denim and soft fabric. She momentarily caught sight of a lacey piece of fabric that she lifted up higher for inspection, blushing when she realized the thin piece of material was underwear.

She was so lost in the clothes that she didn't realize the car had stopped until she heard a door open. Looking up, she saw Katie and Lissa both getting out of the car before Lissa opened the door opposite of Rose and started picking up bags. Rose got out, doing the same thing before she caught sight of the house in front of them; the sound of music drifting outside. Rose's terror came back full force as she was ushered into the back of the car that was now bigger that the seats had been folded down. She climbed into the back as Lissa started throwing things at her. When she was done, she ended up wearing a lacey black bra and panties, stretchy black pants made out of leather (lots of wiggling was required to get them on) and a baggy white top that bared her shoulder and was covered in rips. Lissa had also come equipped with a little bag filled with cosmetics. Taking Rose by the face, she quickly became applying some of it to her lips and eyes. The result when Rose looked in the mirror was strange. She looked little like the clean-faced young girl that she really was. Instead, she looked like a woman. Glossy lips and smoky eyes did a lot for her features, and Rose a little taken aback by how much she liked the way her face looked in the makeup. It had made everything good about herself stand out.

While the makeup intrigued Rose, she wasn't familiar with English clothes and she couldn't judge how she looked. She knew that she felt very exposed in the body-hugging pants and the tattered shirt that was exposing more skin than she was used to. She shivered in the cool air. "Isnt there anything warmer in there?" she asked Lissa, teeth chattering.

"Not really, you'll be inside the whole time anyway, so its not like it matters." She gave an indifferent shrug and started picking out clothes for Katie. Rose was less worried about the clothes and more worried about the amount of flesh it exposed. She had never been in something so…tiny. She was used to the shapeless dresses that she wore every day.

When they finally went to walk into the house, Lissa was in a dress that didn't leave much to the imagination and Katie was dressed a little more modestly in jeans that looked like they were painted on her skin. In their community, Katie was a bit awkward with her height, towering over some of the boys and looking gangly in the dressed. But in the jeans she was wearing, she looked like the models seem on advertisements with her long legs and skinny frame. Rose had always been curvier; and she had to admit she felt good in the pants that were hugging her legs and the shirt that was tighter against her breasts. She felt a bit promiscuous and silly, but confident in her curves nonetheless.

"Wow, Rose. You look fantastic, both of you guys do! You are going to have guys drooling in there". Lissa laughed and Rose balked, boys. She didn't even think of that! Rose had no clue how to deal with the opposite sex; she had always been one to shy away from any male attention. Rose scolded herself, _you spent half your life dreaming about your wedding, how could you not factor in the part where you have to meet boys? _

Of course she didn't plan of courting any of these boys, and it wasn't like any of them would even look twice at her if they knew she was Plain. Just because she was going to a party didn't mean that she had to impress any men. She was going for the experience; she could sit in the corner and watch if she was uncomfortable. She was doing this to get rid of the thirst she had been having for an adventure. And then she would go home and forget all about it.

Taking a deep breath, she started forward with Lissa and Katie by her side, this was her time to be a little daring, to have some fun, to get out there and enjoy the years before she would take her oath and get married. This was her time to be free, and she was going to take advantage of it.

**I hope all of you enjoyed! It makes me really happy to be writing this story again! Please review! **

**xoxo**

**Lydia **


	2. Chapter 2

For Dimitri Belikov there was nothing better than speeding down the road at breakneck speed on his motorcycle. The way the bike roared underneath him like a predator, how it tilted with his body during a turn, how the wind in his face seemed to move with him rather than against him; all of it was part of the thrill that was like second nature to him, completely familiar but no less exhilarating. It never ceased to amaze him.

And now, speeding down the winding roads in the dark was no different than any other time he had ridden his bike. He was going to meet Eddie at some party, a party that he was adamant about not going to but was on his way there anyway. Eddie was his best friend since high school, and even though Dimitri was the brute of the two, Eddie was a pest and he hadn't lost an argument yet.

Dimitri wasn't sure where the hell he was, it was in the middle of fucking nowhere, that's for sure. Everything he rode by created a never-ending blur of pastures, and corn fields and trees; all morphing into one big streak of color that, in the night, looked like it was dipped in ink. The roads were all gravel, the rocks crunching underneath his wheels and making turns much more dangerous. The roads were confusing in the dark, each turn waiting to make its self known until he was right on top of it. Dimitri liked the dark; everything was never what it seemed. It was safe, wrapping around him like one big black blanket.

The turns kept coming and coming, and even though he should have been slowing down, Dimitri sped up, going as fast as he could while a daring smile crept up on his face. _This_ was the life.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dimitri heard the house before he saw it; the music was blasting and the dull light that came through the curtain showed the silhouettes of party-goers; drunk and dancing. Eddie was dating some college girl that was here and was insistent that Dimitri come. At twenty four, he felt ridiculous hanging out with a bunch of kids, even though most of them weren't much younger than him. But still, parties like this weren't usually his scene anymore. Like everyone else, he went through that stage...attended many drunk gatherings and made a fool out of himself right along with everyone else. But now, as a grown man he didn't see the appeal in it anymore. If Dimitri was going to enjoy a good drink (and he often did) he preferred to do it alone, just like he did everything else. His greatest companions were his bike, his books, and his cigarettes. And he didn't see jack shit wrong with that.

Like the parties, Eddie's endless supply of young, clingy girlfriends was another thing that Dimitri never understood; in all his twenty four years, Dimitri had yet to have a serious relationship. There were plenty of women; always women, but never serious ones. Just some nameless chick he met at a bar and was drunk enough to take home. Those were the kinds of relationships he liked; the ones that started and ended in a bed.

Walking up to the house, he knew that knocking was useless. The bass from the music pounded through his body and assaulted his ears. It wasn't even good music, just some techno club shit.

The house was filled with drunken men and scantily clad girls; grinding, laughing and drinking. One couple was looking pretty cozy on the couch together while another bleach blonde girl tugged at a boy's arm who was completely immersed in a game of beer pong.

Sighing in disgust at the juvenile behavior, Dimitri walked over to grab a beer. Drunk people were only obnoxious if you weren't drunk as well. On his way to the cooler he caught sight of a girl sitting in the corner of the room, looking like a lost puppy. She was beautiful; curves in the right places, long wavy hair, and those _pants_! They showed off every dip and bend of her body. Thinking this might actually turn out to be a good night, he grabbed two beers and made his way over to her. An arrogant smirk he knew was on his face.

_"_If you're going to ask me if I want to dance then you can forget it. I've turned down five of those invitations tonight and I don't plan on making you an exception just because you were the only one decent enough to offer me a drink."

Her words were big, but he could tell that she was more upset than angry...as gorgeous as she was, she didn't look like she fit in with the party scene. A slight accent laced her words, although he couldn't place it.

"Actually, I just came to see if you wanted some company." Lie. What he really wanted was to get in her pants. Those beautiful, ass-hugging pants.

She contemplated this seriously, not trusting him quite yet. _Smart girl_, he thought, hiding a smile. She bit her lip in thought and he internally told his dick to stand down. He wouldn't mind taking a nibble of her plump bottom lip. Obviously unaware of his dirty thoughts, she relented and moved over so he had room to stand next to her.

Holding out his hand to her, he introduced himself. "I'm Dimitri".

"Rose." she answered, shaking his hand.

"So what are you doing here tonight?" He asked her. "You don't seem to be enjoying yourself." Oh how he would love to change that little fact.

"My friend," she said, nodding towards a girl who was busy exploring some guy's mouth. "She invited me. I've never been to something like this before, I'm starting to realize why."

The fact that she wasn't the type of girl who spent each night in a different guy's bed was nice, but not exactly encouraging. Knowing he most likely wouldn't be getting anywhere with this timid young girl upset him, but he respected her more for it. Good for her to not be the typical college girl. It wasn't very often that he saw that.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

While the party was going on full swing above them, Dimitri and Rose had retreated to a small den below the main floor of the house. While he got some fist bumps and congratulated looks as he led the girl down stairs, they weren't leaving the party for anything exciting.

Rose obviously found the atmosphere of the party uncomfortable; he just found it obnoxious. Dimitri took it upon himself to watch over her and protect her from all the drunk men who would try to take advantage of her (like he would have loved to).

Dimitri wasn't quite sure what got into him…it wasn't at all in his character to play the night in shining amour for some girl who was a little shy around other people. But after talking to her for a short while, he realized that she wasn't just some shy girl. She was a sweet girl; genuinely so. Never once did she seem fake, and that wasn't something that Dimitri was used to in women. Even Dimitri's own mother, who wasn't that bad of a person, tended to be phony in front of others. And he couldn't even count the amount of girls he slept with that played the humble little virgin long enough to snag a guy and then just turned bat shit crazy.

He found himself genuinely enjoying spending time with this girl, and as much as he would have loved to fuck her, he found her to be fun to hang out with…way more enjoyable than any of his pig-headed guy friends. Except she had tits….really nice ones.

Sitting on an aged sofa, Dimitri sipped at a beer while Rose told him a little bit about herself. She lived in the country, had lots of brothers and sisters, her parents were very strict. She didn't give very many details, but her life seemed like the exact opposite of his. Dimitri loved to live life on the edge; full speed ahead, throw caution to the wind. Many times that tendency had taken him on some fun journeys. Others, it left him broke and struggling. All part of the ride, he figured.

He wondered what a guy like him looked like to Rose. Did she think he was attractive? Probably. Most women did. Did she think he was scary? He didn't doubt it the way she sat pin straight on the edge of the sofa. Dimitri didn't know who this girl was, but he did know that he liked her. She seemed like the kind of girl that would be friends with someone's younger sister; completely unattainable, but lusted after nonetheless.

Dimitri couldn't deny the fact that he was very much attracted to this girl, and he knew right off the bat. But as much as he enjoyed the more carnal pleasures with women, he also respected them and their wishes. His father had been an absolute pig, and from a very young age he was shown exactly how _not _to treat the fairer sex. So no matter how much his dick was begging him to lean over and press a kiss to Rose's sweet mouth, he resisted.

_When did you become such a pussy, Belikov?_

**Well there ya go! **

**I hope you enjoyed a little bit of Dimitri's POV. Some people will be upset that he's a little bit of a pig, but I can't stand when people write a males point of view straight out of a Nicolas Sparks book. Even women think about sex, so I didn't want to make his inner thoughts come off as too girly. So have no fear! Dimitri will always act like a gentleman (Mostly *wink, wink*) but that doesn't mean that he isn't a human male. I hope all of you enjoyed! Thanks to those of you who made me a favorite. PLEASE, PLEASE leave me reviews! Constructive criticism and love make my writing better! **

**xoxo**

**Lydia **


	3. Chapter 3

Rose had never spoken to anyone English before. Sure she had traded a few sentences; a remark or two about the weather, but she had never actually carried on a conversation that meant something to her. But this did.

The man Dimitri was like no other she had met before, a far cry from the straight-laced boys she knew from back home. Amish boys were tightly wound and respectful; all hard-working young men who knew their place in the world. They aspired to be nothing more than God-fearing loyal husbands, and stern fathers. When she first saw the dark eyed giant walk towards her, she was fearful. He wasn't as broad shouldered as most men she knew, but he was by far taller. His height and rough exterior radiated strength. Without even being conscious of it, the people in the room shifted to make room for him as he walked. He was domineering and his presence alone demanded respect. She was wary when he had first walked up to her; every other male that had approached her that night had been lewd and disrespectful. But he came only bearing a drink, and seemingly good intentions. When they walked away from the party and into the den below the house, she found herself opening up to him a bit, although she never told him her age or that she was Amish. While he was given some sort of background on her, he tended to redirect questions about himself. All she was able to get out of him was that he was a mechanic and twenty four years old.

Despite his intimidating exterior, he was quite pleasant to talk to. But Rose couldn't deny that her inexperience with men left her flustered with someone so manly. Several times while they spoke, Rose noticed that he looked at her like she was something to eat. His eyes darkening as he looked down at her chest if she shifted a certain way. She was embarrassed to see him so blatantly oogling her chest, but she had to admit that it made her feel good while he did it. Nobody had ever looked at her that way before, and it set something aflame in her that made her feel like a woman, and not so much like a little girl. As it got later into the night, Dimitri offered her a ride home. She walked upstairs to try and find her friends to let them know. They were kind enough to lift their faces up from a man's mouth long enough to let her know it was okay if she left. Rose was disgusted by their behavior, but she was all too excited that Dimitri was paying her enough attention to give her a ride back to her house. She felt flattered, but also worried that he was looking out for her the way an older brother would. The last thing she wanted was for him to view her as a sister.

As they walked into the crisp night air, Dimitri turned towards Rose with a haughty smirk and unzipped his jacket. Rose blushed as she tried not to look down as his chest, which was clearly exposed in a tightly-knit black shirt. His eyes were sinful as he reached behind her neck and placed the jacket over her shoulders. He even went as far as to zip it up for her; nice and slow while he starred into her stunned face. Rose's bottom lip popped open as he did so, and he chuckled darkly at her expression.

When Dimitri moved out of her field of vision, Rose noticed for the first time that she wouldn't be riding in a car. Sitting near the curb was a shiny, black and silver monster that looked like it might eat her alive. A motorcycle. He wanted her to ride on the back of a motorcycle.

Realizing that she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of him again, she pushed her fear aside and confidently sat on the back of it, wrapping her arms around Dimitri's middle. She was scared to death, but he didn't need to know that. His muscles tensed under her hands and she could feel every dip and curve (ahem, six of them) as she pressed against him. She blushed once again, and was glad that he couldn't see her.

"You ready?" he asked, laughter filled his voice and he turned his head towards her.

Taking a deep breath, she grabbed hold tighter. "I'm ready. Just please be carefu-!"

Before she could finish her warning, the bike lurched from underneath them and sped forward into the darkness. Her eyes clenched shut and she was certain she let out a small scream.

She had never felt anything like this before. It was scary and exhilarating all at once. Dimitri's solid warmth contrasted greatly with the freezing cold feeling of flying through the air. Now, instead of a scream she let out a laugh, and let the wind take her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rose was sad when she saw her house looming ahead of them in the distance. She may had been nervous with Dimitri in the party, but while she was on the back of the bike she didn't have to worry about things like the way she looked, her slight accent, or her inexperience. She was just a girl on the back of a bike; no face, no name, and no problems. On that motorcycle was the first time Rose had felt like a regular girl in a very long time. She wasn't quite ready to get off yet.

Whether she was ready or not, the bike slowed down and eventually came to a stop. She made a move to get off of the bike and was shocked to find her feet give out underneath her. Thankfully, Dimitri was faster than gravity and grabbed hold of her waist, hoisting her up to his side.

Rose glanced out, surprised to find that she was locked in an intimate embrace with Dimitri. He looked down at her, his eyes glazed over and wanting. Maybe the ride had given her courage, but for once, Rose didn't blush. She starred back at him and waited for him to make the next move.

Rose wasn't sure if she was relieved or disappointed when Dimitri looked up at the sky and then released her from his grip.

"You're just not used to the bike." He said as he backed away. "you should be fine to stand now."

She looked down, and tentatively took a step away from the bike.

"Thank you for giving me a ride home, I really appreciate it." She told him shyly, looking everywhere but his eyes.

To her surprise, he smirked, looking at her with those dark eyes again.

"No problem, sweetheart. I'm glad my bike got to be your first."

She had always thought the word 'sweetheart' was tender and endearing. But when Dimitri said it, it was laced with wanting and dominance. She was pretty sure she liked it better.

As she walked up the driveway towards her home, her back burned where she knew his gaze landed. Though she would never admit it to herself, she may have even let her hips sway a little more for him as she walked away.

_My goodness, Rose. What have you gotten into? _

**So my apologies for taking so long to write this. Life gets in the way, ya know? But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this! We are starting to see a friskier side of Miss. Rose…. I don't have it in me to leave her all meek and shy all the time. Richelle would hate that. **

**From now on, the chapters will probably be shorter, but be uploaded more often. **

**Please, please PLEASE leave me reviews…its hard finding motivation to write when I'm not getting any feedback (positive, or negative) so you know what to do! **

**xoxo, **

**Lydia **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

The apartment of Dimitri Belikov left a lot to be desired. It was located on the second floor of his garage and was, for lack of a better word, a total shit hole. Dimitri took pride in the things that he owned and did his best to make his crappy apartment home. But no amount of cleaning or furnishing could hide the ugly exposed pipes, chipped tile, and grime that covered every last inch of the place. While he could easily afford a nicer place, Dimitri liked living above his garage. It was pretty often that he found himself not able to sleep and he took comfort in the fact that lots of tools and POS vehicles were waiting underneath the floor for him to fix. It also helped that he was always there in case someone tried to break in.

The neighborhood wasn't a bad one, but Dimitri was suspicious by nature. And quite honestly, he hated people. He wasn't a complete social outcast; he had friends and relationships of course. But he found himself to be very worn down with people in general. The sloppy mom screaming at her kids in Walmart, the young boy in sagging shorts throwing gang signs, a ten year old girl wearing ugg boots and texting? He often found himself shaking his head at people in despair…what the fuck was wrong with the world?

Part of Dimitri's outlook on life came from what can only be described as a shit childhood. His dad was a drunk and his mother was a pushover who always let Dimitri Sr. back into the house; no matter how many bruises he had left on her. Most of Dimitri's childhood was spent curled up in his bed listening to the sounds of breaking glass and curses. He vowed from a very young age that he would never touch a woman the way his father did; with hate and violence. And so despite Dimitri's womanizing ways and casual sex, he had never been violent with a woman in his life.

Dimitri walked over to his fridge and looked inside; beer and a tub of butter.

"_Fabulous" _He thought to himself as he closed the fridge and looked around. What was a man to do? It was moments like these when he most missed his mother. For all her faults, she was a good mother and had kept Dimitri clothed, fed, and loved to the best of her ability. After Dimitri's father had died when he was nineteen, his mother moved in with her sister that lived in Florida. From what he gathered from short phone conversations, she was happier than ever and soaking up as much sunlight as possible. However, she was notorious for asking him if he was eating enough. He always insisted that he was and made an effort to clank some things around on the counter so it sounded like he was cooking. At the end of the day, he fit the stereotype of a bachelor; living on cheap beer and takeout.

Grabbing his wallet, he walked out his front door and hopped on his bike. Seeing his bike there made him smile when he thought of the girl he got to ride on the back of it the night before.

Rose was without a doubt the sexiest woman he had ever met, and he liked that she did so without trying. No heavy makeup or provocative gestures; she turned him on without even making an effort. While he liked that she was so unconsciously alluring, it bothered him that she hadn't thrown herself at him like most girls did. He was used to getting a lot of female attention without even asking for it. It frustrated him that the one girl he couldn't get off his mind was the one that was posing the most challenge. We all want what we can't have, right?

When he had dropped her off at her home the night before he starred after her as she walked away. And godamn, what a view. She was curvy in all the right places, had legs for days, and those tight black pants and showed them all off perfectly. He couldn't help but smirk while he thought about how much he would love to have those long legs stretched over his shoulders.

Even thinking about it now was affecting him. He had to find a way to talk to her again, and he was kicking himself for not pressing to get her number. Granted, he could always drop by at her house, but it seemed like her parents would have to be pretty strict if she was at the point of sneaking out. He doubted her father would appreciate him pulling up on the farm on a motorcycle and covered in tattoos. No, that wouldn't go over well at all.

In truth, Dimitri wasn't really sure what he was hoping to get out of seeing Rose again. She didn't strike him as the kind of girl who put out, so he wasn't really certain why he was still so interested in her. Maybe it was the whole "forbidden fruit" thing, or maybe it was just because of the view of her sweet ass she had left him with. Either way, he was hooked.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Walking through the food store to grab some essentials for his fridge had Dimitri deep in thought. How the hell was he supposed to know what things to buy when there were so many damn options? Every time he went to the food store he regretted it; it just left him feeling like a complete idiot for starring at one thing for so long. Did he get the value peanut putter? The Peter Pan kind? What the fuck was up with that chunky stuff anyway? Maybe he should just buy the peanut butter and jelly that came combined in one jar. This was a woman's job for sure. Men weren't equipped for this kind of shit.

Finally he grabbed the cheapest kind off the shelf and turned around. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a middle aged Amish woman pushing a cart with a baby in the front. The baby was a smaller version of the mom wearing the same dress, tights, and kap. Living in mid-western Ohio, you saw a lot of Amish around. From what Dimitri understood, there were more Amish there than in Lancaster. While they normally stuck to their smaller communities, it was pretty often that you would see them at the grocery store or riding in the passenger side of someone else's car.

Truthfully, it was always something that interested Dimitri. He found it kind of nice that in a world full of so much shit, there was still some groups of people that were wholesome, hardworking, and honest. He admired what it took for them to dress and act so differently than everyone else, even when it meant being an outcast. Of course, Dimitri would never have admitted this to anyone else.

Walking back to his bike with some small items in his hand, he caught the same woman from inside loading groceries into the back of a large van. The man driving had his head resting on his hand and was starring nastily out the window while the woman struggled to hold the baby and unload the cart. Placing his own items on the ground, he walked over to the woman and helped her load her groceries into the car. While he was sure she wasn't a single mother, and doubted she was married to a drunken bastard, it reminded him of his mother to see her struggling.

She smiled at him politely as he finished loading everything for her and he walked away with a small wave.

**Okay! So nothing too exciting in this chapter, but I thought it would be nice to get the inside scoop on Dimitri. He may being trying to fool us with his rough exterior and dirt thoughts (yum!) but y'all know he's just a big sweetheart ;) **

**Also, I'm totally guessing with all the Amish culture facts, but this story takes place in the small town I used to live in. In future chapters, we will discover Rose lives in a town called Sugar Creek, Ohio. A real place I visit a lot. Google it if you want a visual, its precious! **

**Leave me some love! **

**xoxo**

**Lydia. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five **

Rose awoke in the early morning to the cool air sneaking through the safe walls of her bedroom, making her pull the heavy quilt around herself tightly and snuggling into her bed. She knew she would have to get out of bed in a couple of hours and start her chores, but for now she would stay in her warm bed, tucked away from the world.

Despite the early hour, sleep evaded her and Rose found herself lying in bed alone with her thoughts. Ever since she had snuck out to go to that party, Rose had been spent a lot of her time praying; or if she was being honest with herself, asking for forgiveness. The sinful thoughts that raced through her head after that night left her sick with guilt. Dimitri had taken over her life, and Rose was quickly beginning to fear that it would never stop. It troubled her that she had become so obsessed with someone that she hardly knew. Rose wasn't _that girl. _The kind that became enamored with someone just because they had paid her the slightest bit of attention. She knew girls like that, and she had always prided herself on being levelheaded unlike the rest of them. What frustrated Rose even more, was that she didn't understand why a man was consuming her life, when she knew for a fact that he didn't feel the same way about her. It wasn't in her nature to be spiteful, but really? It was obvious that he had been older and not of her world, so why was she wasting her time thinking about him. She was disappointed in herself, and she knew that if her parents were aware of her little "adventure" they would be as well.

Finally, the light crept into her bedroom and Rose knew it was time to wake up and face the day. Kicking the covers off of herself she changed her clothes, pinned her hair, and made her bed. She looked over at the bed next to her own to see her small sister lying there still sound asleep. Rose tried to give her as much time as she could in the morning since Rebecca tended to be grumpy in the morning. Rose understood that getting up early and getting to work was the right thing to do, but it always made her feel sad to see her younger sister stumbling around the house so early in the morning. Children, in her opinion, shouldn't be worked so hard.

Walking over to the sleeping Rebecca, Rose patted her shoulders gently and brushed back her hair.

_If I have to wake her up so early, the least I can do is be kind about it. _

Rebecca stirred, but didn't wake.

"Rebecca," Rose called quietly. "Come on Rebecca, it's time to wake up."

This time, Rose's sister rolled over and mumbled, pouting already about having to get up and out of bed.

Finally, after much patting and coaxing Rebecca finally stumbled out of bed and made a stiff walk towards the dresser to grab her clothes. Rose, trying to make the morning a little easier on her sister, made the bed for her.

After Rebecca was dressed, albeit sloppily, she crawled over to Rose and sat in her lap. Rose didn't know what it was about the morning that made little children so cuddly, but she loved it. Nothing made her as happy as having not-so-little-anymore Rebecca snuggled into her lap, her sour breath and soft hair washing over her as Rose rocked her back and forth. It was times like this when Rose knew she wanted to be a mother one day. It was generally something that was expected of Amish women, but deep down in her gut Rose knew that this was something she was meant to do. She couldn't imagine that joy that would come from holding something that you created in your arms.

Eventually, it was time for them to make their way downstairs and get their day started. It was uneventful, as usual. Mostly filled with quilting and preparing dinner for her brother and father when they came in from working. When the men finally stumbled in from outside, she was surprised to see that Eli Miller came in with them. Eli was, for lack of a better word, genuine. It summed up his entire being. There wasn't an expression in Eli's blue eyes that came across as unsavory or mean. He was hands down one of the nicest people Rose had ever met. He was also the person that her mother had been dropping not-so-subtle hints about the past couple of weeks.

As far as husbands went, Rose knew she could do no better. He was a sweet, hardworking, and godly man. He would be a loving husband and father to a woman and her children one day, but Rose knew that it wasn't her he was meant to be with. Rose had grown up and played with Eli her whole entire life, and she thought of him as more of a brother than anything else. She had told her mother as much, but Janine was convinced that it made them that much better as a match. The Amish didn't really put much stock in the phrase "falling in love". They saw love as something that you grew into overtime, and that the best way for this to happen was to choose someone honorable and godly as a spouse.

When Rose was fourteen and had found blood in her underwear for the first time, her mother had sat her down and spoke to her about the duties of a wife and how one became a mother. She also read a familiar passage in the bible, telling God's children to guard their heart.

"The heart can be a deceiving thing." She had said. "Satan will use it to make you feel things that seem right and good, but he is only tricking you. A real man will work, provide, and honor his wife. An evil man will convince his wife that she is not worthy of these things."

Rose's mother made her sit down with a piece of paper and right down all the things she thought would make a good husband. He had to love God, he had to work hard, he had to be a kind man, he had to encourage and challenge her to read God's word. The list went on and on, and it was all things Rose knew in her heart would make a good husband for her in the future. When her mother first began dropping hints about Eli, Rose had gone through her list and Eli had met every requirement. But that didn't change the fact that thinking of doing "marriage things" with Eli made her cringe.

Rose set an extra plate at the table for Eli and offered him a shy smile. They used to be comfortable around each other, but things had become tense since their mothers got to matchmaking.

"How have you been, Rose?" Eli asked her, his blue eyes questioning her.

"Oh, I've been fine. How about you and your family?"

"We've been good, thank you for asking. Speaking of my family, my mother wanted me to ask you if you were interested in working for her. She's been short on help since my sister had her baby."

Eli's parents owned a small store in the town of Sugar Creek. They sold Amish goods to the English people that came to the town to get a taste of the Amish life style. They sold everything from Amish dolls to fruits, veggies, and baked goods. Mrs. Miller was famous for her affinity in the kitchen.

Rose looked at her father questioningly and he gave her a small smile and nod.

"That would be wonderful, Eli! I will stop by tomorrow and see when I can start."

After that, dinner went smoothly and Rose couldn't help the flip in her stomach every time she thought about her new job. This would be the first time she would be able to make some money independently and she was thrilled that Mrs. Miller had thought of her for the job, even if it did have something to do with son.

OoOoOoOoOoO

A few days later Rose was settling into her new job nicely. She loved sitting behind the register and watching the different kinds of people that found their way into the Miller's store. There were, of course, Amish people that came in for some baked goods on their way through town. But more so than that, were English "oohing" and "ahhing" over the homemade peanut butter and frypies like they were edible gold. She found it strange that so many people must not make their own food, but instead frequent the fast food places she saw on the road so often. She herself had always enjoyed baking and had found it to be therapeutic. Obviously, this wasn't the same for everyone.

Rose was sitting absentmindedly on the stool behind the counter when she caught something dark in the corner of her eye. Looking over, she was shocked to see none other than Dimitri sliding off his bike and heading her way.

**You're welcome for the cliffy ;) **

**As always, the Amish information isn't accurate, simply my interpretation of the culture. **

**Love me some love! Also, have any of you ever gone against your parents idea of the "right man"? **

**xoxo**

**Lydia **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six **

Dimitri awoke to the sound of buzzing in his ear. Rolling over with a groan, his joints popping, he picked up his phone and sighed when he saw the same typed out on the bright little screen.

"What's up?" He said groggily into the phone.

"Hey, man! I got a job for you I think you're going to like." His friend Sean all but yelled into the phone. Sean went on to tell Dimitri about the old Ford pickup he had recently purchased and how he wanted Dimitri to help him restore it. "Nobody is better at this shit than you, man!"

Dimitri didn't know why his friend was so chipper this early in the morning, but he had to admit the prospect of working on the old truck had him excited. Some people were into the fancy, foreign shit, but Dimitri liked his rides all American.

He told Sean to bring the thing over and he would have a look at it.

It was a 1967 Ford F-100 and it was beautiful. Or at least it would be when Dimitri was finished with it. Some people may have looked at this and seen nothing but a bunch of rust, but Dimitri knew the potential it had. He was bound and determined to see this thing running beautifully with a nice, shiny coat of paint.

After looking at the truck, Dimitri made a list of the repairs that needed to be made and he got on his bike to head down to his favorite auto parts store. It was run by a cranky old man with a love of old cars, and if he didn't have the parts, he would always hunt them down. His store was located in a town right outside of Amish country. Believe it or not, most of the stores near the Amish are run by the English, mostly to cater to people who wanted to escape the hustle and bustle of their everyday lives to take it slow in the country. The only time Dimitri ever went there was to buy parts at the store, but it was pretty popular in his neck of the woods to take a day trip for some antiquing, or for a couple to take a vacation in a little Amish house. He found it pretty funny to think of all the rich, white women going there for the day and talking about how "sweet" and "quaint" it was while they chatted away on their phones and fluffed their chemical-ridden hair.

The ride wasn't exactly a short one, but the day was unseasonably warm and sunny. The snow had finally melted all the way and the slush from winter was giving way to the muddy ground of early spring. The trees were completely bare; black bones against the bright shy. To Dimitri, it seemed like everything around him was shaking off the cold and taking a nice deep breath in the sun.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Wilsons Antique Automobile shop was run with military proficiency. Mr. Wilson kept everything in tip-top shape, and there was nothing in his store that didn't have a place. The old floors were cracked, but so clean Dimitri was sure the old man had to have taken a toothbrush to them.

The bell on the front door jingled as Dimitri walked in and the craggly old man emerged from the back room with a scowl.

"You again?" He demanded from Dimitri.

"Again? I haven't been here in months." Dimitri replied with a smirk. Leave it to the old man to remember him.

Wilson _hrummphed. _"So what can I do for you?" He asked, no less grumpy.

Dimitri rattled off the list of parts that he needed and the man rolled his eyes.

"Well, since I'm going to be helping you out for a good while, why don't you go down the street to the market and get me a frypie. I'm starving." With that, Wilson walked away leaving Dimitri shaking his head at the counter. He wasn't quite sure what a frypie was, but if it would make the man any more manageable it was worth it.

He hopped on his bike, only realizing too late that it was silly because the store was way closer than he had thought. Miller's Market looked like it belonged in a different decade, but that was to be said about everything in Amish country. Hopping off his bike, he walked in side and scoured the shelves for something labeled as a frypie.

Having no luck, he walked up to the counter where a young girl was facing the other way looking a little bit like a chicken with its head cut of the way she jerked from side to side awkwardly. Dimitri had to smirk, the Amish were some odd-birds for sure.

"Excuse me," he said in his softest voice. "Do you have frypies by any chance?"

The girl froze when he began to speak, and slowly turned around, keeping her head very low to her chest.

_What is with this chick _Dimitri thought to himself? He had been perfectly polite, but the still the girl was acting like he was robbing her at gun point.

She cleared her throat and looked up slowly. "What kind of frypie would you like, sir?"

Holy. Fucking. Fuck.

Looking up at him innocently was a very familiar pair of big, brown eyes.

She looked different, of course. Gone was the makeup and fitted clothes. The long dark tresses he knew were there was hidden underneath a white bonnet. She was dressed in a dark green dress that made her skin look like porcelain and even without makeup her eyes looked huge, framed under such heavy dark lashes.

Dimitri knew that he was standing there looking like an idiot with his mouth wide open, but he honestly wasn't sure what to say. The girl, or Rose, as it was, seemed to be having the same problem. She looked a little bit like she was in pain…possibly even a little constipated the way she kept shifting from one foot to the other waiting for him to speak.

Finally, he closed his jaw and felt himself smirk.

"Well I didn't think I'd being seeing you again, sweetheart."

**Oh damn, another cliffy ;) sorry this is short, but I wanted the rest to be in Rose's POV. Hang tight and that chapter will be up soon. **

**xoxo **

**Lydia **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven **

Rose's heart was in her throat and her hands were shaking. Dimitri was nonchalantly walking around the store, scanning the organized shelves and occasionally lifting something up to give it a closer look. He was wearing a dark, black leather jacket, faded jeans, and a dark blue knit shirt. His long hair was in a messy ponytail and his whole demeanor screamed confidence. Rose had never seen a person so predatory before in her life. His walk could easily be described as a prowl; animalistic in nature.

She wasn't sure what sent this man back into her life through such odd circumstances, but she would be lying if she said she wasn't at least a little excited; albeit terrified. When Dimitri had seen her that night at the party she was a different version of herself; a lot less clothes and a lot more confident. Now, she was dressed in her Plain clothes—a dress that fit loosely over her like a shrug, a clean face, and her dark hair pulled back in a tight bun. She was sure that if someone were to see them together now, they would laugh at how different the two people were.

When it became obvious that Dimitri was going to make his way towards the counter, Rose quickly turned around looking for a place to go.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. You're the only one in the store. You can't just leave! _

Realizing she was out of options and feeling defeated, she resigned herself to the fact that this was about to get awkward.

"Excuse me," He said. His voice was strong like she remembered it, but much softer. Almost like he was coaxing a wounded animal. "Do you have frypies by any chance?"

Her only hope at this point was that maybe she looked so different that he wouldn't even recognize her. Either way, she couldn't just stand here with her back turned after he asked her a question about the store.

Turning around, she looked up at him for the first time. She realized it must be odd for him; here he was looking almost exactly the same aside from the color of his shirt, and she was an entirely different person.

"What kind of frypie would you like, sir?" Rose asked, half hoping he wouldn't recognize her and half hoping he would.

One look in his eyes and she knew the answer. Maybe it was just her imagination, but he was looking at her like she had sprouted a second head since he had been standing there. His disbelief was obvious, but thankfully short-lived.

Rose tensed up further when his surprise quickly turned to humor. His mouth turned up in a dangerous smirk and she felt her mouth go dry as she waited for him to say something; anything.

"Well, I didn't think I'd be seeing you again, sweetheart."

Just like the last time, the word sweetheart made her heart flutter. Dimitri was the only person that could use such an endearment and make it sound dirty like a curse.

Realizing that she needed to speak, Rose cleared her throat. "It's good to see you again, Dimitri."

That was good wasn't it? Polite, to the point. She didn't even think her voice cracked.

The smirk was back again. "You certainly look…different…from the last time I saw you."

Ha! That had to be the understatement of the year. Rose felt her cheeks flush as she looked down guiltily. The only thing she could think to do was apologize, though she wasn't sure why. "I'm sorry."

He looked startled. "Sorry? For what exactly?"

"I don't know. Looking different? Lying? I'm just sorry, okay?" Rose was quickly becoming frustrated with the situation. Dimitri seemed to be so calm while she felt like she was under investigation. She wasn't even sure why she felt so ill at ease. Technically, she knew that she had done nothing wrong. The situation was simply one she hadn't prepared for. And why should she feel like she owed Dimitri an explanation? It had been obvious when he had dropped her off at her house that night that he had no intentions of seeing her ever again. He had just been nice in a brotherly sort of way, she was certain. But she still couldn't deny the fact that she had developed a little crush on Dimitri since she had met him; and it bothered her that he was seeing her in such a vulnerable state.

"Why exactly would you be sorry for that?" He asked her incredulously. "I'll admit, I'm a little surprised to see you in anything but those tight pants from the other night. I don't think you were meant to be so covered up."

His gaze was playful and Rose knew that he was only teasing her. She was still caught between being embarrassed and being flattered about the pants comment.

Deciding that being shy would only make things more awkward, Rose gave Dimitri a small smile in return.

"It's funny you should say that, considering that was the first time I've ever worn anything other than this." She replied, tugging on her green dress.

With the motion of her hands on her dress, his eyes dipped down and took in her form. The blush was back full force as she felt his eyes raking over her. How was it that she was dressed in what must have been the most modest outfit someone could dream up, and he still made her feel sinful?

"You've been wearing that same dress your whole life?" he implored with a raised eyebrow.  
"NO! I— " He cut her off with a chuckle.

"I'm just pulling your leg, sweetheart." He said, teasing her once again. "So this is what you do when you aren't hanging out at college parties then?" He asked, gesturing to the store around them.

"For the record, I don't make a habit of hanging out at parties." She clarified. "And yeah, the Millers are family friends. They just asked me to start working here a couple of days ago."

Dimitri accepted her answer with a nod, and then looked around him at the store; void of people with the exception of themselves.

"Well, since you don't like to make a habit of going to parties, maybe you would feel a little more comfortable with something a little less crazy." He said this looking a little unsure of himself; a new look for him, Rose was sure. "Maybe you'd like to go for another bike ride?"

Rose couldn't believe what he was offering her. Despite the fact that he had seen her in her Amish clothes and knew of her background, he still wanted to spend time with her again. She knew that it was stupid, and risky, and just plain unnecessary, but Rose knew that her time to be free and have some fun was limited. A little ride on his bike wouldn't hurt anything, right?

"I would really like that." Rose said, this time her smile was large and not shy at all.

Dimitri grinned, and reached around her to the back of the counter. Rose started as his arm lightly brushed her stomach on his way to grab a pen and a homemade brochure for a local farm offering horse and buggy rides.

In somewhat messy script, he wrote his name and a phone number. Dimitri folded the paper in half and tucked it gently into the pocket of Rose's dress, making her blush and look down, unable to look into the dark eyes that never left her face even for a second.

"You call me when you want that ride, sweetheart." He said, walking out of the store and leaving Rose with pink cheeks, unable to catch her breath.

**Personally, bad boy Dimitri does things for me…. Anyone have any suggestions of what side of Dimitri they would like to see more off? ;) **

**Leave me love! **

**xoxo **

**Lydia **


End file.
